


Ghosts All Around You

by mingxingxing



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Marineford Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingxingxing/pseuds/mingxingxing
Summary: Zoro sold his soul to the devil. The said devil listened to the plea of her new servant and dived forth to Marineford.





	Ghosts All Around You

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece is owned by Eichiiro Oda and Shueisha.
> 
> This is a what if story of Marineford Arc. It's quite raw, posted in almost 3 am, and not beta-ed.
> 
> Perona is a geeky tomboy who spends her day lounging in her veranda while opening Devil Fruit encyclopedia and making a data book of interesting and or dangerous people, and selecting which people get inside of her castle (and get mugged) or not.

“Where are you going, Roronoa Zoro, your health are still bad, what are you thinking swinging your swords like that!”

“I feel restless. Something must happens out there and I’m in the middle of nowhere like this.”

“What news that should we see?” Perona taps three of her ghosts and three small monitors can be seen.

“Huh?!?”

“I left inactive ghosts in safe places. In Marine HQ, in Mary Geoise, in some of the Revolutionary ships.”

“How, why?!?”

“Well, they are forces that can change the world. And it was my job to screen which ship to enter Thriller Bark. But never in my wildest dream, that I was defeated by a person unaffected by the negative ghost. I thought that a person with Yami Yami no Mi will come first.”

“…the Marine HQ. I want to know the condition of my nakama.”

One of the monitors starts to show them the safe place, the white of the wall. She concentrates to multiply her ghost to three and sends one to an open window, one above the Marine building, and one near the Ox bell.

“It’s a party there. There are… Marine Admirals, Vice Admirals, Whitebeard, Shichibukai, and a lot of pirates and marines.”

“Luffy’s brother is being cuffed there?!?”

“Don’t shake the monitor! I’ll send one ghost to him and one to Whitebeard.”

“What happens there? A war?”

“Well, I haven’t seen newspapers this week, so from what we just saw, the Marine seems to wish to publicly execute Fire-Fist Ace. Because Whitebeard thinks his crew as his children, he won’t let that happen, which explain why pirates trying to enter Marineford. The full force of Marines and Shichibukai is there to battle the Whitebeard Pirates and his allies. Thi…”

The above ghost catches an absurd picture, a marine ship climbing up the ice.

“Zoro. It’s definitely your captain doing, isn’t?”

“Since his grandfather is beside his brother, yes. Or another member of his absurd family.”

The monitor shows them Luffy jumping from the ship.

“Is it possible for you to send me there?”

“No. It’s Kuma power, not mine. Even then it’s not a spontaneous one. I’m still unable to change fully my astral projection to my real body and vice versa, but I can send my astral body there though. How much you are willing to pay me?”

“Pay? I’m being send here without even a spare cloth!”

“How about being my servant during our stay here? I’m risking having a bounty if I’m showing my face, of course I can’t do it for free.” Perona smugly looks down at him.

‘ _Gah, she is a witch, like Nami!_ ’ Zoro draws a long sigh. “Fine, I’ll be your servant during our stay in this island. There. Help my captain! Make sure his brother and him get through this war alive!”

“Good! I’ll help!” Perona nods at him. ‘ _Servant no. 1, get!_ ’

“Why are you still here?”

“I’m trying to find the perfect timing. I can’t let your captain hog all the glory.”

‘ _I can understand that, but can you please do it quickly?_ ’ Looking at the antics of the okama, Zoro doubts it. “The big head one steals the show. When will you enter?”

‘ _Damn you convicts, each and every one of them!_ ’

 

&&&

 

“You shouldn’t do that,” said negative ghost while holding on Squard. The sword is only 5 cm from Whitebeard chest.

“What the hell was that?!?” “A ghost?!?” “No, there are more, look, near Fire-Fist and Strawhat!”

After stopping Squard, the ghost multiples and swirling around Whitebeard.

‘ _Perona?!? Why is she helping Whitebeard?!? Give me a resignation letter before helping my enemy, will you, stupid child!!!_ ’ Moria proceeds taking shadows while fuming about Perona acts.

‘ _My son killed by another one, now a son tried to kill me. Did Ace being Roger’s son hurt you that much, Squard?_ _And what about the ghosts?_ ’ Edward Newgate never been as confused as now.

“Squaaaaaaaaaaaard!” Marco tackles him down. “What are you planning to do?!?”

 

&&&

 

“He is not part of the deal. Impatient much?”

“There is that, but for a father to be killed by his son, it’s tragic.”

“You actually have human compassion, huh.”

“Rude! I was the one who bandaged you when you first sent here!”

 

&&&

 

“Psst! Ace!” Perona tries to subtly ask Ace. “What devil power that Blackbeard has?”

Ace is still looking to his Pops. “Why does it bother you, Shinigami? It’s Yami Yami no Mi.”

‘ _Never seen this kid before. Which devil fruit that make people become ghost?_ ’ Garp interjects. “She is not a Shinigami, Ace. I could see her.”

Ace blinks and tries to remember her. Nil. “You are here to help me? I never met you.”

“Reasons be damned, I’m here to help, so you better come out of this alive. Say, how good is your haki?”

“It’s so-so, which is why I’m here.” Ace is having so many emotions now, with a blade ready to hack his neck and he never feel more alive.

 

&&&

 

After hugging Squard, Whitebeard calls out his guardian. “Little ghost.”

Perona switched place with one of his ghost. “Yes?”

“She pops away like a djinn!”

“Thank you for stopping my son. But that’s enough of protecting me. Help Ace’s brother to save Ace.”

“I’m already contracted to do that. Let me tell you something then. Marshall D. Teach is a Yami Yami no Mi user. When another devil fruit user is in skin contact with one who had eaten it, they are unable to use their fruit power. Use haki and kill him, Whitebeard. Or he will destroy everything that you hold dear.”

“It is a father job to stop his child that strayed to evil path.”

“I will tell you when he enter this place.”

“Why are you very invested in him dead?”

“Well, my armament haki is rusty. And getting him killed should be the priority of every devil fruit user, even without dwelling about his conducts.”

“Gurarara! Be my child, little ghost!”

“I already have a father, thank you very much! You should have a better recruitment method!”

‘ _Stupid Perona! Don’t think I’ll forgive you just because you think of me as your father!_ ’ Even if Moria tries to be uncaring toward his crews so he doesn’t feel sad when they died or leaving him, he is still very much engaged with them.

“Then… Be my daughter in law? Which child that you want?”

“POPS!!!” The sons protest that they are offered for marriage, Whitebeard Pirates will not take any example from Big Mom Pirates, for Roger sake.

Whitebeard broke the ice wall with his DF power and separated them with ease, making an escape route for pirates. “If you call yourself pirates!!! Then choose for yourself what to believe!!! Those who follow me, be ready to lose your lives!!! Come with me!!!”

‘ _Ah, no wonder he is an Emperor! His charisma is amazing!_ ’ Perona watches the mood shift with awe.

While watching the destruction made by Akainu, Perona sighs. ‘ _Even if I succeed stopping him with my power when he is not in logia form, there are still Aokiji and Kizaru. I wonder if my explosive hollow will be enough to stop them in case of emergency. I have to train to multiply my ghost and to be capable of stopping everybody on one island! Buuuuut, I hate training! I guess Blackbeard is truly a coward, he is still not here._ ’

 

&&&

 

Zoro is shouting at negative ghost beside him, holding his swords so tight that his wrists become bloody. “Perona, you will stop them from killing Luffy, but do not obstruct his fight, do you hear?!? Possessed those two guards who will kill Ace!”

The ghost grumbled, “Loud and clear! Jeez, men and their need to fight!”

 

&&&

 

Perona possesses the executioners with her ghosts while Crocodile sends them down. ‘ _Horo horo! What a tsundere, that Croc! Now, Strawhat… is being helped by Marco the Phoenix. Seeing explosion of power here and there make me realize that I’m close to nothing. How much power do I have left? How many explosive ghost? What is can I do to help? Hmmmh? Ivankov the Revolutionary. Power: Horu Horu no Mi. Stupid Strawhat!!! He is on adrenaline shots?!? How could I help him when the adrenaline crash?!? Observe, Perona! Damn, Whitebeard Pirates haki are no good! They rely too much on their devil fruits abilities! These men don’t understand the meaning of stopping! I’ll possessed them aga…_ ’

“STOPPPPPP!”

Perona’s ghosts are vanished and her astral body is almost sent back to the island by the will unleashed by Luffy. ‘ _Stay strong, me! Conqueror Haki?!?_ _Argh! Not fair! I don’t know if I’m needed her or not, but should Strawhat and his brother choose to be stupid, I will possess them and drag them from this place! The sacrifices will not be in vain, but I wonder if there is a doctor so conveniently place himself in a ship ready to bring away a patient or two?’_

Perona multiplies her ghosts to be near Luffy and Ace as she saw a big Budha. ‘ _NO!!!_ _Fleet Admiral Sengoku is scary! Good thing I’m in astral body now! Shoot, Kizaru destroyed the key! Eh, a Doru Doru no Mi user?!? That Strawhat sure has the devil’s luck! They get out! No, Perona, why would you cheer them like that? I’m being swept by the crowd emotions. Yes, that’s it! The downside of having such a strong observation haki, in order to not be peeped by Absalom transparent ability. Squard wants to sacrifice himself, huh. And Whitebeard stop him? What last order, you haven’t kill Blackbeard yet?!?_ ’

“You are not allowed to die before killing Blackbeard, Edward Newgate!!!”

“Gurarara! What makes you so sure, that he will be here, little one?”

“He is a lazy treacherous snake, isn’t he?”

“Sure he is.”

“Well, as a cowardly betrayer myself, if I choose to kill my comrade for devil fruit and exchange another comrade for a Shichibukai seat, I won’t stop there. I will make use of your loving character, make you half-dead by pitting marines against you, and kill you to get your throne as an Emperor.”

All the marines and pirates (except for Buggy and convicts who try to revive the den den mushi) stop fighting each other and blink as they processed that they are being played by the kind of Blackbeard.

“So yes, he will be here. To kill you. And I can feel a menacing, black aura that thrives in people despair from the Marine HQ Building.”

 

&&&

 

Meanwhile, in Sabaody, the spectators are watching Buggy again with the background of standing still marines and pirates.

 

&&&

 

The Blackbeard Pirates show themselves at last, wearing a cocky grin on their faces. “Owww, to be found out by such a cute girl like you. You asked Whitebeard to kill me? When he is half dead and unable to use haki like that? Such a wonderful joke, zehahaha!”

Perona pops herself near shell shocked Luffy and Ace. “I’m going to use my ghost on you guys so you can focus on getting out of here.”

Ace’s whole body is set ablaze by his rage at his ex-subordinate. “Blackbeard!!!”

Luffy, the stubborn boy, is not a type to run from the battle. “I can still fight!”

“No you don’t! You are minutes away from having adrenaline crashed! And Fire Fist is no better! There is no way he was provided with normal meals in the prison! You guys are going straight to medical room to recuperate! Negative Hollows!”

Ace and Luffy, being controlled by Perona’s ghosts, run straight to the freedom.

Marco is amazed by the scarily efficient handling of the hyperactive brats. “That is such a convenient power, yoi. Where have you been?”

Akainu tries to goad Ace about Whitebeard so he could stop them, but Ace is possessed and not conscious enough to care.

 

&&&

 

The marines are murmuring when they see death-row convicts of Impel Down joining forces with Blackbeard. Even Sengoku didn’t think that they could be played that bad by him. ‘ _To think that the ghost is on the mark! Not to mention Blackbeard actually used his Shichibukai status to enter Impel Down and gained those convicts as subordinates! Curse him!_ ’

After letting Sengoku interrogated the Blackbeard Pirates, Whitebeard sends a large shattering quake to where Teach stands. “Teach!”

Teach stands up and prepares to attack Whitebeard.

“Don’t you interfere in this, my children! I’m taking this fool live myself! I will finally avenge Thatch!” Whitebeard used his power to separate his children from Teach’s reach by bisecting the whole place.

“Black Hole! You lose Thatch and soon you will lose others. I used to admire you, looked up to you. But you have grown so old, Pops!”

Whitebeard tries to make a quake but Teach stops him using black vortex. Remembering advice from the ghost, he uses his bisento to hack Teach’s neck. He then, without mercy, blackened his left arm, punches and pulls out Teach heart out of his body. And chops it in to two with his bisento.

Realizing his end is near, Blackbeard shouts and shots at Whitebeard, “Get him!!!”

Having fulfilled his objective, Edward Newgate stands tall, receiving the barraging shots from Blackbeard Pirates with a satisfied smile. “You are not the one…”

“What do you me…” Teach can’t finish his sentence, because he is truly dead.

Seeing their captain premature and gory death the Blackbeard Pirates are stunned to a painful silence.

“The man Roger was waiting for… Not you, not Ace either. Their flames will never die... For many ages, they have passed down through the generations without fail! And someday… Bearing the weight of all those centuries upon his back… A man will come forth to challenge this world! Sengoku and World Government… are living in fear… of that great battle that will someday engulf the entire world! It has nothing to do with me… when somebody finally finds that treasure… the world will be turned upside down!” Whitebeard coughs out blood. “Oh yes, it will be found. That day will come, without a doubt… One Piece… is out there!”

After hearing their Pops last words and looking at his magnificent back, the children of the kind, foolish old man cry their hearts out.

The fights broke out again, with Blackbeard Pirates moving blindly, grieving of having their dream robbed before fruition.

 

&&&

 

Out of Perona’s prediction, half way running, both Luffy and Ace dropped dead. And there are still a frozen sea in front of them.

‘ _Damned that iceman! He froze the sea! How could I broke them out?!? And now we are surrounded by two marine admirals!_ ’ “Jinbe! If we go far enough, can you swim with two hammers?”

“They are human and need to breath, ghost lady!”

“Out of the vay, Jinbe! I vill not let you lay a finger on them! Hell… Vink!!!”

‘ _How could explosion from a wink to be happen… Shoot! Akainu is nearing, explosion means nothing at his magma._ ’ “Negative hollow!”

“My punch is cancelled.” He turns himself to fully lava and Perona ghost unable to grab him as it registered as part of nature.

‘ _His control of his devil fruit is better than Firefist! And harder to control too! Is there anything can carry three persons? There! A person with flying cape!_ ’ “Carry them or I will explode you!”

Jinbe, as a very acrobatic, flexible, wounded man with two young adults at his hands, jumps to the cape without a second thought.

“What the hell! I’m fleeing here!” There are magma that trying to engulf them, so Buggy carries them in an amazing speed.

Jinbe, the one who is polite in any situation, is fraught with worry. “My apologies, Red Nose. And thank you. The boys have passed out, was it you power, ghost lady?”

“I’m the one who needs saving here, idiot! Did you say ‘Red Nose’, you big fat bastard?!?”

“Fire Fist is having narcolepsy fit and Straw Hat is currently on adrenaline crash, I think.”

Jinbe frowns at Perona. “You think?”

Perona huffs. “I’m no nurse or doctor, I’ll have you know!”

Jinbe closes his eyes and joins the other two to dream land.

Buggy is so Done™. His gaze falls to a nearest marine ship and the water near it starts to move. “There are something coming out from the water… A ship?!?”

‘ _The convenient doctor with a ready to go ship! And he is one with the bear!_ ’

“Bring Straw Hat-ya and Fire Fist-ya over here, now!”

Feeling responsible, Buggy shouts, “Who the hell are you, kid?!?”

“Straw Hat-ya is going to be an enemy of mine, but even a bond of enmity is still a bond. It would a damned shame if he died in this place. I will get them out of here! Leave them to me, all right?! I’m a doctor!”

“Ghost girl, is he trustworthy?!?”

“Hush you. It’s not like we can be picky in times like this. Well, should he is with the marines or kill these sleeping men, I’ll explode the submarine.”

The marines, trying to salvage their wounded pride, widely moving to three directions, to the submarine, to the Whitebeard Pirates, and Blackbeard Pirates. The injured ones are casted aside while they try to reach their objectives.

Kizaru shoots a laser at Buggy. “How about sending them here? Or you could just drop Fire Fist and Straw Hat to the sea?”

Buggy drops them all at once. “Fine, catch them!” Then he speeds away.

Jean Bart deftly catch the pirates. “Good job, Jean Bart!”

“Get ready to dive!”

“As I recall, you had the nerve to escape from me in Sabaody, Trafalgar Law!”     

“Straw Hat is the most battered one. Jinbe is burned, it’s dangerous for a fishman. Fire Fist is only exhausted and lack of nutrition. We gotta hurry for these…” Bepo stops speaking from seeing Kizaru, ready to kill like that.

‘ _I wonder if my explosion is enough to refract the light from Kizaru laser beam? Gah, they are sitting ducks in the dock!_ ’

“Fire Fist Ace… Straw Hat Luffy… Surgeon of Death Trafalgar…”

“ENOUGH ALREADY!!!”

“?!?”

Coby shouts to Akainu’s face. “Can’t we all just stop?! All this fighting!! Does it have to go on?! Too many lives are going to waste!! We were being used by a death man!! Now we are chasing half of pirates who don’t even want to fight!! Does executing pirates means we have to abandon soldiers that can be saved?! Are their lives means nothing to you?! We can use few seconds to stop them from dying. What the use of justice if it means leaving your comrades to dead?!”

“Who the hell are you?! How dare you wasted… our precious second… questioning our justice!” He swings him magma fist to Coby with intention to kill.

‘ _It’s no good! I’m going to die! But I have said it! I have no regrets!_ ’ “AHHHHHHH!!!” Coby fainted from the pressure.

As the Heart Pirates ushering her current charges inside, Perona observe what these historic moments of the war end from different angles using her ghosts.

‘ _Red haired Shanks protecting the marine soldier?!? Ah, well if it’s them, they will be able to stop those crazy Blackbeard Pirates. I wonder what will happen next? Alive pirate king son, power vacuum as Whitebeard and Blackbeard dead… Blackbeard pirates will wreak havoc, those in-death-row-convicts… I wonder if the island I’m residing now a safe one. And… what will be of my bounty?_ ’

“Captain! I know it’s not every day you see a Yonkou, but hurry up and close the door!”

‘ _The bear talks?! What is he?!? A devil fruit user?! Or… A mink?!_ ’

**Author's Note:**

> Some dialogues are obviously taken from the Marineford Arc in One Piece. Reading this arc again, I finally know why J. Bonney cried. After nearly 400 chapters… Oda is amazing! Or am I a slow one?


End file.
